


Polo, Ander & Guzman // Braid

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Betrayal, Braid by Perfume Genius, Broken Friendship, Childhood Friends, Fanvids, Forgiveness, Friendship, High School, M/M, Male Friendship, Other, Perfume Genius, Please watch!, Polo & Ander & Guzman friendship, Sad Ending, So of course I had to vid them, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, These boys break my heart!, fanedit, song vid, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Secret is braided in-betweenFeel it shaking and set freeHeavens breakMake my nameLose it's meaningWhat's so special and compelling about Elite is surprisingly not the romantic ships but the complex and heart wrenching friendship between Polo, Ander & Guzman. Here's my video tribute to them to the song Braid by Perfume Genius. I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Guzmán Nunier Osuna & Polo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Polo, Ander & Guzman // Braid

**Author's Note:**

> To view in best quality, be sure to click the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p with headphones!

SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 3!!!

Well the Elite finale killed me and honestly, the friendship of Polo, Ander and Guzman left a lasting impression. I'm so sad it had to end so tragically for them, but here's my video tribute! I hope you all enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? I'd love to get your opinions. :-) Thanks for watching guys!


End file.
